Finding Their Lost Light
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Lucy wasn't the one who came to warn the past of the dragons. It was someone else, someone that everyone would have never thought of coming up with this idea to save their futures...This person was Natsu. A twist on the Dragon War arc.
1. Chapter I

_**Finding Their Lost Light**_

**Chapter I**

"Natsu, are we there yet?" Lucy asked as the blonde mage trudged through the dirt on the ground.

"We're almost there Luce," Natsu said in front of the group. "Quit getting your lacy panties in a twist!"

Lucy immediately blushed, her face rivalling the colour of Erza's crimson hair. Happy let out an agreeing '_Aye Sir!_' as Wendy and Yukino had a light shade of pink dusting their cheeks and Mira let out a light giggle.

"Sh-shut up Natsu!" she yelled.

Currently, the rescue team were making their way through the dungeon underneath the castle. The eerie green torches lining the walls made it difficult to see around them but the group knew they would be fine. After all, they had taken out those executioners. Bones from the former prisoners that were sent here before them cracked as the group stepped on them. There was no real point in avoiding the bones, they were littered everywhere on the ground.

Soon enough, the amount of bones and skeletons seemed to thin out until there weren't any left. They all agreed that it was because they were nearing the exit of this eerie place.

"How's that guy doing Loke?" Happy asked, flying over to the leader of the zodiac keys and to the knight on his back. "He seems out cold."

Loke looked over his shoulder to look at the man from the corner of his eye. "He'll be fine once we lay him down somewhere."

"That's good," Carle said.

"Doesn't mean that we _have_ too," Happy said. "He used Lucy and Yukino for something that sounded evil."

"Despite what's happened he managed to look out for Lucy and Yukino," Mira said, shaking a finger to the blue cat. "We should be more grateful."

"Fine," Happy said, flying back to where Lucy was and plopping on her shoulder.

"Tired Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Aye~!" the Exceed said with a sleepy tone in his voice.

Lucy smiled and lifted the cat from her shoulder and held him in her arms. The blonde smiled as the cat nestled in his grasp, his soft fur tickling her a bit.

Natsu was looking over his shoulder, an unreadable look adorned his face that Lucy couldn't make out. She picked up her pace, leaving Wendy behind with Yukino, and walking beside her pink-haired partner.

"Something wrong Natsu?" she asked.

"What?"

"You seem…off, somehow," Lucy said. She turned away and looked in front of her. "I'm just worried about you. A lot's been happening and who knows what's gonna happen now."

Natsu looked at her from the corner of his onyx eyes and raised a hand to place on her head. She turned back to look at him, being met with an all-too familiar grin on his face.

"We'll be fine Luce! Don't you worry about a thing!" Natsu was being genuine, which Lucy felt relieved for. If the happiest member of their guild was feeling excited, then there shouldn't be much to fear.

"Alright." The blonde sighed, closing her eyes and her head facing forward. "I wonder how final match went today, ne?"

Natsu nodded, "They'll be fine! Our guild's team is made up the strongest members in the guild! We'll definitely win!"

Lucy laughed.

His sharp nose picked up a scent in the direction they were heading. "I think we're close by."

As soon as he said it, a large door came into view. Everyone stopped in front of it. Loke let Arcadios slid gently off his back to stretch. Mira and Yukino took a breather as Wendy checked up on everyone's wounds. Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the door, intrigued by whatever they were going to face behind it.

"Something's going to happen," Lucy said.

Natsu nodded. "I know, you can feel it too huh?"

"Mm. There's something telling me that it's going to be bad…And that we're not going to-" Natsu covered the blonde's mouth with his hand. "Mmm?! Ma-thu?!"

"Don't say that Lucy…" Natsu took his hand off her, placing it on her shoulder. "We're gonna be fine! I'm here, remember? Nothing's gonna happen to you or anyone else in the guild, alright Luce?"

Lucy smiled softly to her partner and nodded quickly. "Rig-"

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, light flooding in through the crack. Standing in the doorway was a hooded figure. The figure was clearly a man, as they had the built of a man. The light eventually faded away, allowing the group to see the man more clearly.

His face was hidden behind a hood, but he looked up when he sensed the group's presence. His cloak was a very deep navy-coloured blue with white trims on the edges. His pants were white with black sandals on his feet. Despite his body being mostly covered by the blue cloak he wore, the group could see a black cloak with gold trims on the ends wrapped around his waist.

Natsu sniffed the air when he saw this new person. He didn't smell like a threat, but there was plenty of lingering scents around him that made him cautious. The fire Dragon Slayer smelt dried and old blood and stale scents…particularly the lingering scent of fresh water mixed and pine…Lucy's scent.

The man before them began to mumble words under his laboured breathing. His voice was low, to the point where the two Dragon Slayers of the group couldn't catch what he was saying to them.

"What did you say?" Wendy asked.

The man looked around, searching for someone in the group. He stopped when his sights were set on a blonde mage.

"Lucy…" he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

The man took a couple of steps towards Lucy, making Natsu step in front of her in a protective stance. The fire Dragon Slayer's fists were clenched, ready to make the first move if needed.

"I…I wanted to see you, Lucy…So much…" the man said.

Lucy's breathing spiked as she clenched her jaw shut. She was scared, she didn't know what was happening. Maybe, this was that bad hunch she was feeling earlier.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, his voice sounding like a low growl.

The man ignored Natsu, continuing walking towards Lucy with a hand reaching out to her. "Lucy…"

Natsu lit his fists with flames. There was an angry gleam in his onyx eyes that Lucy noticed. "Who are you?! What do you want with Lucy?!"

The man before them stopped, lowering his arm before sighing. He lifted his arm once again, only this time, he aimed for his hood. "It's been a while…since I saw everyone like this…Alive and well, that is."

As the man's hood fell back, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the man's appearance. Lucy gasped when she saw the man's hair colour and Natsu lowered his stance, simply staring at him. The man's dark eyes looked directly at Lucy before they filled up with tears.

"I missed you Luce," he said as his tears started streaming down his face.

Lucy began breathing in uneven patterns before she said a single name.

"_Natsu…_"


	2. Chapter II

_Just a clarification, when dialogue between characters is in italics it's usually in flashbacks to show Future Natsu's past._

* * *

_**Finding Their Lost Light**_

**Chapter II**

"Wh-why are there two Natsus?" Wendy asked, a little scared. She turned to look at the oldest mage in the group. "Mira-" The blue-haired girl paused. "…San?"

The white-haired barmaid was pale and her eyes were bleak. "Two…Natsus…Imagine what Master would say?"

Natsu didn't know what to think…He was staring at himself, reaching out for Lucy. The fire Dragon Slayer didn't know what to exactly think about seeing another version of himself, but he didn't let Lucy's wellbeing slip from his mind. With an arm extended to his other version, Natsu pushed Lucy against his back, making sure that nothing would get to her if anything happened.

The blonde mage was stunned, staring into the same onyx eyes as the Dragon Slayer currently protecting her from…another Natsu. The blonde dropped her arms from their position of holding Happy in them, to her sides and causing the blue Exceed to plop to the ground.

"Lu-" The other Natsu stopped walking and fell to his knees. His eyes faded before they closed. "…Cy…" He began to fall over to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran passed said Dragon Slayer, over to the one of the ground. She shifted his head on to her lap.

The younger Dragon Slayer came up beside the blonde, checking up on the man in her lap. Wendy breathed out a sigh of relief. "He's just unconscious. He's lacking a lot of strength."

"What's going on?" Yukino asked.

Lucy gasped at the sudden movement coming from the Dragon Slayer on her lap. His arms wrapped themselves around Lucy's waist, holding them in their close position with no way for Lucy to wiggle her way from without help. The Natsu on her lap snuggled his head deeper into her lap for more contact. Lucy glanced at the slayer's sleeping face, noticing that tears were pricking his eyes. Her eyes lingered around the man's body. She noticed that this Natsu's features looked older than the one behind her. Her breathing slightly hitched when she saw the amount of scars that were lingering on his body.

_What's…going on? This Natsu looks like he's been through hell and back?_ Lucy thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when a warm hand was placed on her shoulders. She looked up, breathing out their name. "Natsu."

"We better keep moving," he said, lifting his other version over his shoulder and holding him up with his other arm. "Who knows when guards will be coming around for us."

Lucy nodded, about to stand on her own when Natsu reached out to her. She smiled at him and let him pull her up to her feet.

"Let's get out of here then."

* * *

Natsu felt himself being lifted and placed on someone's…shoulders…Or back maybe. He was too tired to care at the moment. He was physically drained, unable to eat properly in years…More importantly and significantly, he was emotionally drained. Finding Lucy in this era was his only priority, holding on to the fact that he would see her again was the only thing keeping him going for so long.

His mind began to wander from the noises surrounding him. He'd be safe in his friends, so he would take this opportunity to get some proper rest.

That didn't last long though.

His nightmares began to plague his mind. Fire surrounding him. Shattered buildings and glass around him. Hot and sticky blood pooling out of people on the ground. Destruction was everywhere that the eye could see. A large building made of stone was crumbling to the ground at the sound of a terrifying roar echoed through the ruined city air. Hanging off the building was a burnt sign that said _**FAIRY TAIL**_ on it.

Standing in the shadows casted by the fires and building were four hooded figures and a flying creature. One had long scarlet hair that was tied back. Another had bandages covering their bare chest and gripped a dirtied white ghost-like doll in their fist. The flying creature's wings were bent as if the creature itself was upset. One of the last two figures had their arm pulling the smaller figure next to them closer to their bruised body. The other gripped their right arm, resting their head on the other's chest. Shoulder-length golden hair blowing over their face.

"_We better get out of here_," the scarlet-haired figure said. Her voice was stern, but on the verge of breaking. "_It's going to be a long journey._"

"_Everyone's counting on us_," the figure gripping the doll said. His voice was hard as he spoke, loosening his grip on the doll shoving the doll into his pocket. "_We have to get there._"

"_Aye_," the flying creature said. His voice, that would usually be full of enthusiasm, was dull and lifeless.

The smaller figure on the larger one's chest began to shake. Their teeth clenched together as two thin streams of tears began falling from their hidden eyes. "_I'm…scared…_" Her voice was already broken beyond any possibility of repair.

The larger figure held her closer to them. "_I won't let anything happen to you Luce._"

The girl pulled her head away from his chest, her soft brown eyes brimming with tears looking up to him. "_Natsu…_"

Onyx eyes locked with hers as a grin appeared on his face. "_I promise we'll make it. It's better when we're all together, right?_"

Lucy's eyes widened before softening to a warm gaze to the Dragon Slayer. "_Right._"

Natsu's grin grew larger. He bent down slightly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "_That's my girl!_"

Chuckling erupted in the air as the flying creature flew circles above the blonde and pink-haired mages. "_They llliiike each other,_" he said as the other two smiled and laughed with the creature.

Natsu grinned while Lucy blushed and turned her head away from them. "_Shut it, Happy._"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's right hand, gripping it tight in his. He looked to the sky, dragons were flying from the ruined city of Magnolia. Hopefully they wouldn't encounter any of the creatures on their journey to the capital where the Eclipse Gate was. If Levy was correct, they would be able to stop this from happening…by going into the past. They had to make it to the gate, or everyone's deaths would be in vain. Even if one of them made it they would be enough to warn their past selves about what's to come and stop it before it starts.

"_Let's go then_," Natsu said, looking to two pairs of brown eyes and a pair of dark blue. "_Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy._"

Natsu's breathing hitched. It was he was coming back to consciousness and the others noticed.

"He's waking up!" Happy said.

"Natsu, this is a good place to stop," Mira said. Oh, how Natsu missed the calming voice of the barmaid.

"Put him down here." His eyes nearly watered at the sound of Lucy's bell-like voice entering the conversation.

"Right," he heard himself say.

Natsu felt his weight shift around and being placed on the ground while leaning against something. He felt a hand on his and smelt his blonde partner's scent directly in front of him. His eyes started opening, slowly due to the change in light.

Once his onyx eyes were open, he began looking around. They were in an elaborate room and he was leaning against a pillar. There was a long table in the room with equally elaborate chairs.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The dining room," Yukino said.

Natsu's head whipped around, looking at the people surrounding him. Mira had a hand on her chest in a worried gesture, not ripped to shreds the last time he saw her…in tact. Yukino had her head tilted to the side in wonder, he couldn't remember the last time he saw the white-haired Celestial mage. Wendy was standing in between Pantherlily and Carle, not weeping in the corner, older, and having Happy and Lily in her tight grip from losing her Exceed partner. His other self had his arms crossing his unscarred chest with their-_HIS_ Exceed partner on his shoulder. Happy was in one piece, having both wings attached to his back.

He felt pressure on his hand. Looking in front of him was his blonde's other self. She was still in one piece, not broken in any way physically or mentally. There was a look of concern on her face. Usually he would be the first to make sure that look didn't stay on her pretty face long…But she was currently worried about him.

"Natsu…right?" she asked, unsure about how to approach him.

No surprise, he would be equally freaking out if there wasn't a life-or-death situation at hand. Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I'm Natsu."

"How does that work?" Natsu asked. "Is it like Gemini's prank or something?"

"It's not Gemini," Lucy said, "I would know…Besides…" Lucy's brown eyes looked into the onyx eyes before her. "It feels like this person _is_ you Natsu…somehow."

"I am this Natsu," he said. His onyx eyes locked with his other counterpart's onyx pair. "I am Natsu seven years into the future."

"EH?!" everyone exclaimed.

Wendy, being the first one to step out of the shock, was the one to started questioning. "But how-"

Future Natsu couldn't hold back any longer. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Eh?"

Natsu wrapped one arm around her back while the other held her head against his shoulder. The blonde mage felt him shaking. Turning her head, she saw Natsu and Happy about to intervene, but she held up her hand to stop them once she heard the Natsu holding her begin to whimper.

Natsu buried his face in the crook of Lucy's neck, not caring that he was crying or that Lucy would get mad at him later for getting her hair wet with his tears. He just needed to hold her close to him…like before.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, bringing out a gasp from him. Her arms shifted wrapping one around his neck, holding it near the crook of her neck, and the other rubbing circles on his back to soothe him.

"Lu…Lucy?" he asked.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" He didn't answer. "You don't normally act like this Natsu. Something must've happened to me…for you to act like this...Right?"

Silence.

He buried his face deeper into her neck, trying to shield her from what he was eventually going to tell them. He felt her arms shift again, her arm on his back wrapped around his neck and began weaving her thin, graceful fingers through his unruly locks of pink. It was soothing for her to weave her fingers in his hair. It always managed to calm him for some reason. Maybe it was because he was closest to Lucy when she does it, his head on her lap and her hands on him…Or maybe because nothing was on his mind's other than Lucy.

"Can…can we stay like this…For a little longer?" he asked. "_Please_." His voice was begging. He needed to stay like this…Even if it was only for a little bit. He needed to hold her again.

She breathed out and smiled, holding him tighter and closer to her. "Of course. Take as much time as you need Natsu."

And so, they stayed like that, with the others looking on. The three girls and three Exceeds having smiles on their faces while the fire Dragon Slayer had a slight frown on his. He felt that something was going to happen…And it involved his future self before him.


	3. Chapter III

**_Finding Their Lost Light_**

**Chapter III**

After a few minutes within her arms, Natsu pulled away from Lucy. Her head was tilted to the side. She let him take a few breaths before the blonde said everyone's unsaid question.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"The Eclipse Gate can be used as a portal to travel through time."

"The Eclipse Gate…" Mira said.

Yukino raised her hand and pressed it against her chin. _Could he be talking about the project?_

"Why are you here, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"To stop the future," he said. "And to protect everyone's future."

"Everyone's…future," Natsu said. He walked over to the two and stood over Lucy. "What's going to happen?"

The future counterpart of Natsu stayed silent. He just looked away from his past's glare.

"Tell us what's going to happen to us." Natsu's voice was stern and hard.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, turning around to glare at her pink-haired partner. "You obviously don't understand people…even if it's yourself."

"Luce, I just-"

The blonde sighed, turning back to Future Natsu. "I'm sorry…about yourself." Natsu looked back to Lucy with a small smile. "Now, can you tell us what's going to happen?"

Natsu flashed his eyes to the side before looking into Lucy's. "Dragons are going to invade Fiore." Everyone stayed silent, so Future Natsu continued. "A hoard of 10 000 dragons will bring this country to ruins."

"You're…joking, right Natsu?" Happy asked. He flew down from his partner's shoulder and landing in front of him. The blue Exceed's eyes were looking up to him with begging eyes.

Natsu shook his head. Reaching a hand out, he pet Happy's head, reminiscing the feel of his partner's soft fur. "I wish that I was. Most of the country's population is gone, with the survivors hiding from the beasts."

He paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. It was hard to think about the dead bodies of his guild mates, let alone taking about it out loud. Especially when some of the dead from his time was standing directly in front of him.

"Not even half of Fairy Tail survives."

He noticed that his past self swallowed dryly and that Lucy's chest tightened and pulled her lips into a thin line. He heard the others' gasps.

"Erza, Gray, Lucy, and I were considered the strongest our guild had left."

"Master…Gildarts even…" Mira said.

"Gajeel and Laxus too," Lucy said. "Two Dragon Slayers…"

"But…" Wendy looked into her fellow Dragon Slayer's onyx eyes. "You found a way to stop it, right?" Everyone looked to the younger Dragon Slayer. "That's why you're here now."

Natsu nodded. "The Lucy and Levy managed to gather documents and books regarding the Eclipse Gate…Though…" He scratched his head and had a nervous smile on his face. "I didn't really understand much of what it said."

Everyone sighed at Future Natsu. He was Natsu, no matter what time period he came from. Lucy giggled and smiled, bringing Natsu back to the topic at hand.

"They managed to figure out, after years of research, that the Eclipse Gate could send people back into the past with Celestial magic." He turned to Lucy. "You were the last Celestial mage, Lucy, so we needed to get you back to the capital from the ruined town of Magnolia where we hid from the dragons."

Natsu nodded. "We left the guild to protect Lucy getting to the gate with Happy." He took a heavy breath again. "Everyone did their best for our goal…Getting Lucy to Crocus…even, when they put their own lives for the sake of it."

Lucy's eyes widened, her breathing was hitched. She felt that she was at fault. Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu had put up their lives to get her to the capital to save everyone's future in the past…Not only that…they had _died_ for her.

She fell back, leaning over so that her head was resting on her legs. Her hands were clenched in her golden locks. She was shaking and rocking herself back-and-forth in an attempt to calm herself. Lucy was having a panic attack.

"It's…my fault…" she whispered in a raspy voice. "They're dead…aren't they?" The Natsu before her didn't answer, just looked away with a solemn expression on his face. "_They're dead because of me! Aren't they?!_" Her head shot up from her lap, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "_Natsu! Tell me!_"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see the past counterpart of Natsu looking grim. He knelt beside her, having an arm on her shoulder and pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. The blonde let the tears spill onto her cheeks.

"They died for the sake of our futures Luce…It will never be your fault." There was a smile on his face as he turned to face his future counterpart. There was a glint of sadness in his onyx eyes.

He sighed, knowing that if it was any other time his past self would be beating a pillar until his knuckles were covered with his blood. They weren't just teammates, they were family. Siblings coming from different origins and had shared agonies time after time. But his past counterpart wouldn't lose himself right now, not when Lucy was panicking like this.

"He's right Lucy," he said, making everyone look at him. "Dragons are powerful. We were ready to expect losses…" His eyes changed their gaze, looking grim and stared to the corner. _But…I wasn't for losing you…_

"Wait…You said that dragons are coming, right?" Natsu asked.

Future Natsu nodded. "Yes, 10 000 of them suddenly appeared on this day."

"Shit!" Natsu got up and ran over to a couple suits of armour. "We gotta go then!"

"Eh…Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Getting ready to fight dragons, _duh_ Luce," the fire Dragon Slayer said. "I've been waiting for a day like this!"

"But, these dragons aren't something to be dealt with," Future Natsu said. "There's too many for you to handle on your own…Even with guilds, it's too much." He clenched his teeth and his eyes hardened. "It's…it's impossible-"

"Nothing's impossible," Natsu cut in. He stood in front of his future self. "Not with Fairy Tail."

Lucy let out a light laugh. "You should know that better than anyone Natsu."

Natsu looked around, seeing encouraging gazes from Mira, Wendy, Loke, and the Exceeds. A soft smile came from Yukino.

"Everyone…"

A fist directly in front of his face made Natsu throw his head back slightly. He saw that the fist was from his other self with their grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you," he said, "for the sake of everyone's future."

Natsu formed a small smile before connecting his fist with his couterpart's. Lucy stood up, dusting off herself before extending her right hand to him. Natsu stared heavily at it before looking into her smiling face.

"We better hurry up and change the future. Right Natsu?"

"Yeah." Natsu grabbed her hand, pulling himself up.

"Hey…Where's Arcadios-sama?" Yukino asked.

"Huh?" Lucy looked around, unable to find the knight. "Loke! I told you to look after him!"

"I don't know where he went Lucy," Loke said. He looked to his wrist at his imaginary watch. "Well, look at the time! I must leave Lucy, but call me whenever you are in need of your knight." He vanished with a wink.

Lucy waved her hand in the air. "You perverted spirit!"

Natsu laughed as he threw on his hood and grabbed Lucy's right hand. He started pulling her along, leading everyone deeper into the castle. "Let's go. We don't have time to lose."

Lucy looked at Natsu's hand holding hers but managed to keep up with his pace. "Uh…Natsu…"

His gripped tightened slightly on her hand. "Sorry…Can, we stay like this?" _I don't want to lose sight of you._

She noticed his dark expression on his face. Lucy knew that he didn't talk about her future self. _Something must've happened seven years into the future_.

She squeezed his hand in assurance. "Of course."

* * *

Natsu wasn't the type to be jealous over the interactions of his guild mates, even if he viewed them as his siblings. He didn't pay attention to every single male that came in contact with Lisanna, Erza, or Mira. They could handle their own. He didn't have to worry about Wendy, she was still a kid and didn't have to worry about _boys_ yet. But when it comes to his blonde partner, it turned into an _entirely_ different story.

He was protective of Lucy, beyond the normal levels of what friendships and teammates allowed. He wouldn't let anyone stand next to his blonde like he did or grab her hand unexpectedly like he did.

So, why was he jealous of _himself?_ His future self was, in technical terms, himself. But, it might be the fact that it wasn't himself but his _future_ self that was holding Lucy's hand at the moment. Still, it was weird to see himself in front of him when it wasn't really him.

Future Natsu led them through a long hallway with portraits decorating the purple walls. He sniffed the air, noticing people were coming after them.

"People are coming," he said.

"How many?" Lucy asked, looking back to her partner.

With another whiff of the air, Natsu answered the blonde. "A lot."

"What? We didn't encounter any soldiers," Future Natsu said. "I must've lead us in the wrong direction."

"I don't think so," Natsu said. "Something must've-"

"Yukino! Where'd she go?!" Mira said.

They all stopped, looking to the eldest Take-Over mage. With a hand in her long silvery hair, she had a concerned look on her face.

"She must've gotten separated," Wendy suggested.

"Geez, with a battle coming-"

"Capture them!"

The rescue team looked around, seeing kingdom soldiers before them. They pointed their weapons to them.

"Damn!" Natsu said, lighting his fists on fire.

"I'm going after Yukino!" Mira yelled, tracing the direction they came from.

Lucy looked back to the fleeting white-haired girl. "Mira! We're about to-"

"I'm not leaving her behind!" she yelled back.

"Mira!" Future Natsu yelled. "We shouldn't get separated! We don't-"

"Leave it to her," Natsu said. "She'll be fine. Now…" Natsu cracked his knuckles, glaring at the soldiers before them and playing on his lips was his ever-so-famous grin. "Are you going to let us through, or am I gonna have to push our way through?"


	4. Chapter IV

**_Finding Their Lost Light_**

**Chapter IV**

It seemed to be a lost cause, the soldiers were endless. The rescue team was exhausting their magic. Natsu was still recovering from his battle with Sting and Rogue the day before and Mira ran off to find Yukino. The three Exceeds, two-I mean three- Dragon Slayers and Celestial mage were left to handle the hoard of soldiers before getting out of the castle.

Natsu was being covered by a near worn-out Lucy and Happy. Wendy was blowing her opponents (literally) away with Lily and Carle by her legs. Natsu's other self was in the middle of the fray, taking on nearly half of the soldiers and blasting them away with his fire, clearly not fazed by the amount of soldiers surrounding them.

The older Dragon Slayer looked on the battle with a gleam of nostalgia in his eyes and a lopsided smile. Happy memories, _good_ memories were brought back. The memories before the war, of himself and his team going on missions, saving the guild and save the world…Before the dragons came and destroyed the country…Destroying their lives.

Lucy caught his eyes with hers and smile. "You alright Natsu?"

He smiled nervously. "Yeah. Sorry that I couldn't be much help at the moment. It's completely ruining my style."

Lucy laughed. "That's alright. You're magic's been heavily depleted since you passed through the Gate right? You shouldn't worry about that with a dragon hoard coming our way, you've done more than enough already."

Natsu smile. Eve in the darkest of times, he would be the one offering word of hope and encouragement to the others. But Lucy would be the one to tell him the same thing when trouble was coming for them. He missed that most about her.

"Thanks Luce."

A smile crept on her face. _Besides, after all the times you've protected me, it's my turn to protect you._ "Open the gate to the virgin! _Virgo!_" With a flash of light and a bell's ring, the pink-haired maid appeared bowing to the blonde mage.

"You called Hime?" Virgo asked in her calm, stoic voice.

"Yes, can you take care of them please?"

The maid looked to the charging soldiers directed towards their group before looking back to her master. "And then punishment Hime?"

"What?! No! Just-_ugh_-do as you're told!" The blonde waved her fist at the spirit as she dug a large hole underneath the soldiers. "Thank you."

"Eh…Natsu-san?" Wendy called out.

"Yeah?!" the present Natsu yelled, punching a soldier with a flaming fist.

"Yes?" the future Natsu said politely, causing everyone to pause what they were currently doing.

"Natsu…is polite?!" Happy asked.

"What happened to me?!" Natsu yelled, kicking a row of soldiers down.

"Um…Future Natsu-san," Wendy quietly said. "What are we going to do when we get out of here? Do you have a plan?"

"It's Natsu Wendy," Carle said, folding her arms across her chest. "Of course he doesn't."

"That's true, I don't have a plan. Lucy was the one with the plan," Natsu said. "But Jellal should have a plan."

"Jellal?" Natsu asked. "He knows that-"

"Prepare yourselves, Evil Doers!"

Everyone stopped to the sounds of the soldiers cheering for something. The crowd of armed men parted a path. In the parted path were five individuals.

"Damn!"

"Not again!" Happy said.

"And we're down two people with Mira and Yukino gone," Lily said.

"I must've been wrong with the directions," Natsu said. Lucy turned her head to see the older Dragon Slayer hanging his head low. "I'm sorry."

The blonde smiled at him. "It's all right. You've always been horrible with directions."

"Hey!" Natsu called out.

"Right Happy?"

"Aye!" the blue Exceed said. "Remember that time we were walking home from that mission? It was suppose to take a day but we ended up adding another three 'cause Natsu led us up a mountain!"

"Stop helping her point Happy!"

Wendy and the other two Exceeds nodded in agreement.

"You too!"

Natsu laughed, Lucy had always done that. Make him smile, gave him hope in the darkest of times. That was his Luce, always giving them, and he included, a reason to continue on. A reason to fight on for.

Natsu remembered the night their team had a near-death experience with a dragon soon after they had started their mission to save everyone's future. Gray was nearly ripped in half by the dragon. If Natsu and Erza came a second later, their stripping mage would no longer be with them.

They had taken shelter in an abandoned home on the outskirts of a ruined city. Erza had went with Happy to look for food as Gray was recovering from the day with Lucy and Natsu watching over him. The ice mage was shaking terribly as the fire Dragon Slayer stood watch by the door and the Celestial mage sat next to Gray. His scarred hands held his face as Lucy's arms were on him, rubbing his broad shoulders.

"_Gray, it's alright now,_" Lucy said in a motherly voice. "_They're gone, everything's fin-_"

"_It's not Lucy!_" Gray snapped causing to retract her arms from him. "_Those-dragons are still out there! It's not going to be alright anymore._" He shoved a hand into his pocket, continuing in a hushed voice. "_It will never be fine again._"

"_Gray…_" Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's shoulders and chest. She knew Juvia wouldn't mind, he needed someone right now. "_But you are. You're safe Gray. Isn't that what matters the most? You're alive, everyone on the team is safe. That's all that matters to me right now. And for you too._"

There was a pause before Gray broke the silence.

"_What's the point of living if _she's_ not here?!_"

Natsu looked to his frienemy. He had gone through a lot since the beginning of the war, they all had. But not as much as Gray. Ultear had given up her life to save the majority of their guild. Lyon followed quickly after from protecting Juvia and Chelia. Not having enough time to catch his breath after their deaths, Gray lost the one person that was keeping him sane, the one that he was closest to.

Unlike Ultear and Lyon, he watched her die before him. Gray watched Juivia be crushed by a falling building caused by a dragon flying overhead. Sadly, he couldn't save her in time.

Natsu could understand how his rival was feeling. If he had lost Lucy then, the slayer wouldn't know what to do with himself. If Lucy died, Natsu would probably stop living himself.

"_She wouldn't want you to give up_." Gray's eyes were staring into Lucy's chocolate eyes. "_Juvia would want to see your _Never-Giving-Up_ self. Juvia would want you to live. Not just for us, for her and everyone who we lost Gray._"

Natsu noticed that the ice mage was biting his bottom lip to keep his eyes dry and a hand gripping one of the blonde's arms. Behind the two mages were three foggy figures. One blue-haired woman was kneeling behind Gray as a dark-haired woman and silver-haired man stood next to them with warm smiles. The bluenette had her head on Gray's shoulder blade and had a loving smile pressing against Gray's back.

"Gray-sama…"

"_Thank you Lucy._"

"Thank you Lucy," Natsu said. The young blonde turned to look at the older Dragon Slayer behind her.

"For what?"

"For everything." Natsu smiled a warm smile and caught the blonde blushing slightly as she quickly turned around.

"…No problem Natsu."

* * *

Natsu was angry. Natsu was _very_ angry. First, some old guy arrests Lucy for no reason. Then, he gets separated from her just when they got her back. Then they all nearly die. Then, Future Natsu (or technically he) was flirting with (his) Lucy. Then soldiers caught up to them and Yukino was missing and Mira went after her. And now those executioners showed up and Future Natsu (or he) was still flirting with (his) Lucy.

_Why are they being all lovey-dovey?!_ Natsu angrily thought as he easily dodged a couple of scythes. _Well…technically it's me that's being all lovey-dovey with Luce._ He sent a flaming punch in Kama's direction. _What's with me?! Why am I acting this way?_

Natsu took his eyes off of his enemy, glancing over to Lucy protecting his future self. Her eyes were heavily concentrated on those two girls, failing to notice that his older self had a look in his eyes. Seeing Lucy in action would usually leave an awestruck look on her partner's face. But the present Dragon Slayer saw nothing but a look of utter fear in his onyx eyes, as if at any moment, Lucy would disappear from their sights.

Natsu's eyes lingered, then widened. Future Natsu never said what happened to Lucy and the younger slayer noticed that Igneel's scarf was lacking from his older self's attire.

_Wh…What happened to me? What happened to my scarf? What…_He looked over to Lucy with a worried look. _What happened to Lucy?!_

"GAH!" he heard Kama yell behind him.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"What's-"

"Natsu!"

"Lucy?!"

"Your feet!"

Looking around the Dragon Slayer saw that the soldiers and Garou Knights were being wallowed up by a black tar-like substance on the ground. It was closing in around him.

"Natsu!"

At the call of his name, Natsu jumped from his spot and joined the others. He turned to Lucy.

"Everyone all right?"

Wendy nodded, looking down on the floor where the soldiers and executioners were being swallowed by the shadow-coloured tar. "Yes, but-"

"I'm surprised to see you all in one piece. I was sure that those executioners would have taken care of you by now."

"Who's there?!" Natsu yelled.

The soldiers and executioners disappeared from the floor. The dark tar retreated like shadows and stopped once joining someone's shadow. The man connected to the shadow was a tall, powerful looking figure with long grey hair pulled back into a high ponytail with blank fringe as bangs that covered his right eye. His left eye was red and there was a grim smirk on his face.

Natsu felt something, something _off_. He could feel the murderous intent on him and smell the blood radiating off him. Natsu noticed that the man's eye was lingering around the group, staring at Lucy a little longer than the est. The way he looked at her with such bloodlust made Natsu's hair at the back of his neck stick up.

Quickly, the fire Dragon Slayer pushed Lucy and Wendy behind him and had his future self stand off to the side to be unnoticed by the man.

"It's been a while, Natsu-san," the man said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rogue seven years into the future."


	5. Chapter V

_**Finding Their Lost Light**_

**Chapter V**

"Rogue…" Lucy said.

Natsu unconsciously pulled his hood lower. He wasn't lying. He was indeed Rogue, he smelled it on him. But there was something else…There was blood on his scent.

It was a year after the War had started since the Dragon Slayers had seen each other. But h never felt this malicious, this _evil_ aura on him during that time. He had changed. Rogue had changed a lot. In appearance and in magic prowess. Natsu didn't like it, and he can tell his past self didn't either.

"Stand back, Lucy, Wendy," Natsu whispered lowly. "I…have a bad feeling about him."

Natsu glanced over to his past self, seeing that his fists were shaking. Whether they were shaking from the immense power radiating off of Future Rogue or from pure fear, he didn't know.

"Why are you here?" Happy asked.

"To save the future."

Natsu blinked a couple of times. _He has the same goal as me? But…why do I sense blood thirst on him? And…_He sniffed the air a few times, smelling something sickening sweet and so familiar on him. _Why do I smell _her_ blood on him?!_

"The future?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Rogue said. "Seven years into the future, dragons come and destroy the majority of the world and human population. Only 10% of humanity is left to hide from the 10 000 dragons that world the world. Eclipse today is the only thing that can kill the dragons."

Natsu's eyes widened. _It can kill the dragons?! But…how?!_

"We were told that it's a portal, connecting the future to the pat. How can it kill a hoard of 10 000 dragons in one go?" Lucy asked.

"Eclipse has two methods of usage, one is indeed a portal that can connect to different time periods. It's how I managed to get into this time period."

_And how Natsu did too_, Lucy thought.

"But there's another use to it as well," Rogue continued. "It can become a cannon once the gate is opened. A cannon powerful enough to take down every single dragon that threatens mankind."

"So why can't you use it in your time period?" Natsu asked. "If it's that simple, you shouldn't have to come to our time period, right?"

"It's not as simple as you think, Natsu," Rogue said.

"Something must've happened in your time period, right?" Lucy said. Everyone turned to her. "If it was as simple as it seems, there wouldn't _be_ a reason to why Rogue would be in the past." _Future Natsu wouldn't need to be here if that was the case._

"Correct," Rogue said. "The Eclipse in my time isn't as powerful as it was in your time. It would be better to warn those in the past about the impending danger lying ahead."

Natsu couldn't help but feel…_irked _about this Rogue. That smirk on the shadow Dragon Slayer's face hid something from them. Hiding the true intentions of him coming to this time period.

If Eclipse was powerful enough to stop the dragons from completely taking over the world, why wasn't his time saved? Why would he have to watch his guild, his _family_, suffer from dragons? Why did he have to watch Erza run out to a pair of dragons to keep them safe? Why did he have to see Gray be ripped apart to distract those beasts from him and Lucy? Why did he have to see white feathers, stained with red, fall eerily from the sky? Why?

If the cannon was suppose to save the world, save the guild, his teammates…save Lucy, why were dragons lurking around in the sky, searching for humans, in his time?

It didn't make sense.

"But, why would you need to warn us?" Wendy asked. "Someone must've known that the cannon would be able to handle the dragons, so there would be no real reason to why Rogue-san would have to come from the future."

"That's because someone interfered with the opening of the gate."

Everyone's eyes widened. Who would stop their futures from being saved?

"Why would someone do that?" Lucy asked.

Rogue's narrow eyes stared at Lucy a little longer than they should, Natsu noticed it. "I don't know," the shadow Dragon Slayer said. "But, I'm here to kill them before they manage to interfere with everyone's futures."

"Oi, oi. There's no reason to kill them," Lily said. "If we talk to them and explain the situation to them, they'll-"

"There's no use in talking to them," Rogue said. "It has been already decided by fate. We, as humans, cannot escape it. They will close the gate, thus rendering the cannon useless to stop the dragons and plundering the world into chaos."

"That still doesn't give us the right to kill that person," Carle said. "We'll figure out a way to-"

"Words are useless in this," Rogue continued. "The person is fated to close the gate, even if told the circumstances after the fact. We cannot stop them unless we end their life beforehand."

"Tch, this is ridiculous," Natsu said. "Who is the person who stopped the cannon from firing in the first place?"

"_**You…**_" Rogue's hand had a dark, black aura around it and raised it in the group's direction. "_**LUCY HEARTFILIA!**_"

The shadows took form of a black blade, aimed right for Lucy's midsection. Everything around the room seemed to slow down. No one could move, no one could stop the blade from its path…Almost like it was destined to kill their beloved Celestial mage.

Natsu's past self turned on his heels, reaching out to the blade in an attempt to direct it from the blonde. "_LUCY!_" the fire Dragon Slayer yelled.

"_Eh?_" The blonde wouldn't move. She _couldn't_ move. Her feet were fixed to the ground, eyes reflecting the dark blade that was going to kill her.

She was only seventeen, having only started her life at Fairy Tail…She couldn't leave them, not yet. There was so many things that she wanted-_needed_- to do. Finish her novel, get her family estate back, watch Fairy Tail become the No. 1 guild in all of Fiore…See everyone grow up together…

The blonde closed her brown eyes tight. She waited for the pain to course through her body. Drowning out the sounds of her friends' yells, she awaited patiently for her death.

It never came. The yells ceased. Only the sounds of the blade entering someone's body and blood dripping on the ground could be heard in the hallway.

* * *

Natsu moved on his own. He had no control over his body. Even if he did have _some_ sort of control, the outcome would've been the same.

He had travelled through time, not just to see Lucy again, not just to see his guild back in its glory days. But to save his family from being annihilated by the dragons. He didn't want to live in hiding anymore. He didn't want to see Fairy Tail broken…He didn't want to see _death _at every turn.

Natsu didn't want to lose her again.

With two swift steps, he stood in front of her, stopping the others' shouts. His back to Future Rogue, he took the blade instead of her. Entering in the middle of his back, Natsu felt the shadows invading his body and shutting off every bodily function known to man. His blood streamed down his cloak, dripping onto the ground. Every drop that splashed onto stone echoed throughout the hallway.

Natsu's hood fell back, revealing his spiky cherry blossom hair to Future Rogue. He looked down, seeing that Lucy's eyes were still shut tightly. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hey…L-Luce…"

Her eyes widened recognizing his voice. She shook as she looked up, locking brown eyes with a pair of onyx. Glancing over his shoulder, she saw the blade stuck in his back. Her eyes widened, losing the gleam in them as the shadows dissipated from his back.

She heard Rogue say something about another Natsu behind them. But she cared less as Natsu was falling to the ground. With a thud, he laid face-down on the stone ground. His cloaks sprawled around him and a pool of blood forming. Clenching her fists at her side, Lucy fell to her knees, splashing in the blood. Her breathing became rapid, she was beyond panicking. She was beyond calm.

With a final breath, she let out a scream.

"_**NATSU!**_"


	6. Chapter VI

_Sorry for the late update, school's a pain._

_And...I'm really sorry if you all hate me after this chapter!_

* * *

_**Finding Their Lost Light**_

**Chapter VI**

Natsu had forgotten what being at peace was lie. Looking out for his family and Lucy has been his top priority even before the War started. In those seven years, all he had known was surviving and fighting. There was no stop to the fighting. To the destruction. To the deaths.

There was no place in his time where he can catch his breath. He had to keep pushing forward. He never looked back. Even when Erza, Gray, and Happy, _Happy_ for God's sake, Natsu never properly mourned for them. He kept pushing passed his limits, to keep Lucy safe. To save their futures.

A year ago in his time, his team ventured out to the capital. They left what remained of their guild without protection from the dragons to save their futures. Five months ago, Erza gave up her life to distract dragons away from Lucy and Happy. Three months ago, dragons ripped apart Gray to keep Lucy and Natsu alive while the fire Dragon Slayer found a single wing that was soaked in blood.

It was a few days ago when he saw his Lucy, Lucy from seven years into the future. They were walking through the ruins of the capital. Once, it was a bright city made lively by magic. Now, it was ruined. Buildings that stood tall were broken down into rubble. Skeletons of human life were scattered among the debris. The palace that once glowed in the debris. The palace that once glowed in the centre of the city and stood proudly as the city's symbol, was in ruins. The towers were demolished and the pillars that held the palace together had lost their sheen. The lively sounds had been replaced by the frightening roars of dragons in the distance.

Natsu was walking slightly ahead of Lucy, making sure they didn't step on something that alerted the dragons. Natsu's white scarf contrasted against his navy-coloured cloak. His pink hair was hidden away under his hood. His worn-down boots quietly clicked against the cobblestone ground.

His blonde partner had a hand grasping her black cloak firmly with her golden locks hidden away. Her other hand tightly gripped twelve golden keys on her belt, keeping them from making high pitched rattling. Lucy's worn-out sandals gently scrapped against the cobblestone ground. He was shivering from the cold.

Their magic had been heavily depleted. Natsu only had enough to keep himself alive and maybe take on another dragon or two while Lucy had been told to completely conserve her magic in order to open the gate. Lucy's brown eyes were dull now, while Natsu's onyx eyes had a small gleam in them. He had to stop lively for Lucy's sake, he had to be the one to give her hope.

Natsu knew that Lucy was cold. She was turning pale and her lips had begun to change to a slightly different colour. He would've obviously warmed her up with a small amount of what remained of his magic, but Lucy would never allow it. A mage's life was interlocked with their magic. If he used up any of his magic at this point, he would be in a fatal position.

He looked back at Lucy. "_You cold Luce?_"

Lucy looked up to him and smiled forcefully, he say through it. "_I'm fine Natsu._"

Said Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks, walking over to his worn out partner. "_You sure Luce?_"

"_Yes Natsu, you don't have-_"

Natsu grabbed her hands with his. She was stone cold. "_You're freezing! Why didn't you tell me?!_"

"_I-I didn't want you to w-worry._"

"_Of course I would worry Lucy! You're imp-_"

"_I know Natsu…I'm important_," she whispered. "_That's why Erza, Gray, and Happy are gone._" Her eyes were set on the ground.

Natsu tightened his grip on her hands. They had died for their goal, to get Lucy to the gate, to save everyone's future. If they succeeded, everyone would be alive. Lucy was the only one who could open the gate and get them to the past. Everything as on their shoulders…especially Lucy's.

"_Lucy, it's not _just _that now_," he said. His thumb began stroking her pink guild mark on the back of her hand. "_You're all I have now. The guild's in shambles, everyone's gone. I need you to stay with me…because I won't last much longer alone, especially without you Luce._"

Lucy looked up to Natsu with a pair of sad eyes. "_I'm sorry Natsu._"

Natsu smiled softly back. "_I'm going to warm you up, 'kay?_"

"_Not with your magic._"

"_But you're gonna-_"

"_You'll die if you use any more magic Natsu!_"

She was giving him a hard stare while he was returning that very look. He sighed and broke his gaze, replacing it with a warm smile.

"_It's like old time, you stubborn Weirdo_," he said.

Lucy blushed, turning her head to the side. "_S-shut up._"

Natsu released her hands, reaching for his scarf. "_Here._" He began wrapping his white scarf around Lucy's neck.

"_Natsu-_"

"_It'll keep you warm enough, okay?_"

Lucy nuzzled her nose into the fabric, inhaling his warm, firewood scent. "_Thank you Natsu._"

Natsu smiled, taking her cold hand in his warmer one. "_Don't mention it Luce! Now, let's go!_"

"_Yeah._"

Surprisingly, they never encountered any dragons when the two made their way to the palace. Upon closer inspection, the inside of the royal palace had been left untouched since the last tie they were there for the Games. The halls were dark and dusty. The vibrant furniture and beautiful paintings had dust caked on to them. It was quiet, it was empty.

Natsu and Lucy entered the gardens that once were full of colour and life. The greenery had withered away years ago. Yellowed leaves say on the pathways. Standing in the middle of the gardens was the Eclipse Gate in all its glory, never changing for seven years.

Natsu sighed. "_We made it Luce._"

Lucy nodded. "_Yeah._"

Natsu started looking around. "_Where's the-_"

"_Here._" Lucy was crouching down in front of a lever. "_Just…give me a moment…_" She was quickly writing in her journal.

"_Yeah._"

A couple minutes passed when Natsu heard Lucy's sandals scrapping against the ground. Natsu turned around to see Lucy's cloak folded in her arms with her journal sitting on top of it and his scarf. Natsu frowned, Lucy was only in a pair of thin pants and a tank top.

"_Lucy, you're gonna get cold again._"

"_The cloak will get in the way. Just hold onto it, please?_"

Natsu let out a deep breath when he locked eyes with Lucy's doe-coloured puppy-dog eyes. "_At least where my scarf Luce._"

She smiled, handing her things over before wrapping the scarf around her neck again. Walking back to the lever, the blonde made took her keys from her belt. The keys began to glow and Lucy threw them towards the gate. They formed a circle in the middle of the gate. The lever began to glow and Lucy gripped her fingers around it.

She turned to look at Natsu, who nodded at her before looking at the gate. The level sounded throughout the ruined castle, followed by the sounds of the gate opening. Light flooded out from the gate.

"_You did it Luce!_" He grinned at her authentically for the first time in years.

He heard her heavy breathing. "_We did Natsu._"

Natsu turned away from her, looking at the gate. They had done it. Natsu and Lucy had managed to open the fate. They made it. Their team's futures were safe. Everyone's futures were. Natsu and Lucy's future together was-

Natsu's nose picked up something…Brimstone. His eyes widened. How could he not know that dragons were around?! I was suspicious in the first place _not _to see any where the dragons circulated around. And now he had put Lucy, his last line of sanity that he as clinging to so desperately, in danger.

Natsu turned–"_LUCY!_" He dropped her cloak and journal to the ground. Lucy tilted her head as she jogged over to him. "_Hm? What wrong Natsu?_"

The dragon was close. Very close…Probably hiding behind the gate or behind–

Red eyes peered through the shadows that suddenly showed up behind Lucy. His eyes widened, his pupils shrank in fear.

He was about to run to her side, to keep her safe. "**LUCY! Ge-**"

Everything went into slow motion. His world began slowing down, he took in every detail that played out before him.

Lucy's right arm moved behind her. The dark snout of a dragon moved out of the shadows, positioning its jaws over Lucy's arm…The arm with her guild mark.

The blonde felt a source of heat behind her. "_Eh?_"

"**LUCY!**"

She didn't scream. Her eyes were wide, but no tears fell from them. Her breaths were staggered and her mouth was opened, but no sounds came from her. Blood gusted out from her wound. The sickening sweet scent of her blood nearly made Natsu puke. Curse his sensitive nose.

Dragons began sounding out around them. Above them, a massive cloud of dragons began circling over Lucy's head like vultures to a carcass. They landed around Lucy with loud thuds. They blocked Natsu from getting to Lucy.

"**LUCY!**" he yelled. Magic and concern coursed through his body. Little flames appeared on his clenched fists.

"_Don't Natsu! You'll die!_" she yelled.

Tears began streaming down her face. Likewise, tears streamed down Natsu's as well.

"**I DON'T CARE!**" he yelled. "**I'M SAVING YOU LUCY!**"

The dragons closed in on her.

"**Natsu, you have to get to us in the past! Go!**"

"**I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE LUCY! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU!**"

"**NATSU! GO!**"

"_NATSU! PLEASE NATSU! STAY WITH ME!_"

"There's another Natsu…Impossible…"

He looked around. He wasn't in a ruined palace. He was inside of the palace, in one of the halls. Lucy wasn't surrounded by dragons with no hope of escaping alive. He was lying on her lap with blood pooling around him, _his _blood.

"Where…" He looked around.

Wendy had tears streaming out of her light brown eyes. Carle and Lily were wide, disbelieving in the scene before them. Happy was at his side, gripping his cloak with his small paws. His past self was staring at the blood. And Lucy…Lucy had his head resting on her lap. An expression of fear and of desperation was on her face.

"You never closed the gate…You never would ruin the chances of our survival Lucy…"

"_NATSU! PLEASE, STOP TALKING!_" Lucy screamed. "_WE'RE GONNA_ _GET__ OUT OF THIS!_"

Natsu smiled. He glanced down to see that the attack had pierced through his back and exited his chest. Despite Lucy's mutters of hope and encouragement, Natsu knew that he wasn't going to make it out of this one.

He heard whimpers coming from her. "_Why'd you do that Natsu?!_" Lucy whispered. Tears streamed down her face, falling onto his. "_You idiot…_"

He smiled, no, he grinned. "I needed to save you…Without you, it's not possible to save everyone's future…_Cough, cough, cough._" A harsh series of coughs coursed through his aching body.

"You dumbass!" Lucy cried. She bent over until their foreheads were resting against each others. "You don't need to save me! You didn't have to give up your life for me!"

There was a pause.

"I couldn't save you…The Future Lucy…_My Lucy_…" he rasped out. Blood began trickling from his mouth. Lucy wiped her thumb over the small stream of red liquid. "I watched her die…to save me…" His hand moved from resting by his side to the black cloak tied firmly around his waist. "If you died, _My Lucy _would've died for nothing.

"I wasn't able to protect her. I wasn't…" He raised a shaky hand and Lucy's right hand shot up to grab it. She gripped it tightly to the point where she was shaking more than he was. "_I couldn't protect you_, _Lucy…_" He began coughing again.

"_Natsu…_" Happy whined.

The older fire Dragon Slayer looked over to his former partner. Tears flooded his large eyes. "I wasn't able to keep-"

"_Don't die Natsu! We…We have a lot of adventures together!_" the Exceed cried.

"I'm not from-"

"_I don't care!_" Happy yelled. "_Natsu is Natsu, no matter where you came from…Right Lushie?_"

The blonde looked after him nodded. "_You're supposed to stay with me…We're supposed to keep going on this adventure, Natsu._"

"I'm not your Natsu Lucy," he said. "Yours is still in front of you, alive. I had to protect you now, or else Lucy would cease to exist in this time and in the future." He returned her grip by bringing her hand down so that he could see the pink mark on the back of her hand. "_I can't watch you die again Lucy._"

"_Natsu-_"

He cut her off by releasing her hand, placing it on his chest where there wasn't much blood. Placing his hand around her neck, he pulled her head down to him. Leaning up, he captured her soft lips with her rougher, more chapped lips. He heard a small squeak coming from her. The kiss was short and sweet, but Natsu conveyed his unsaid feelings for his blonde, even if it wasn't _his_ blonde but her past.

"_Sorry…_" His voice had become even raspier than before and his breaths were staggered and shallow. "_I needed to do that before I-_"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE NATSU!" she yelled, a slight blush decorated her face.

His hand was beginning to slip from its position on the back of her neck. "_I missed seeing everyone Luce…I miss hearing your voice…I'm gonna go ahead…_"

"Natsu…" she whispered, a fresh set of tears began to fill the brims of her eyes. "_No...Natsu, don't…_"

He turned his head to look at his old self. Most of his face was hidden under his white scarf, but the older version of Natsu saw the confusion and utter frustration in his pair of onyx eyes. Natsu wasn't sure if it was because he just kissed Past Natsu's Lucy or that he couldn't protect her in the future.

"_Protect Lucy…_" His hand slipped from Lucy's neck, falling to the ground. "_Protect…the future…_"

"_**NATSU!**_"

In his final moments, he saw something in his past self's eyes. A hard look of determination was in his eyes. Through that look, the two slayers exchanged an unsaid message.

_**I promise, I'll protect her with my life.**_

With a sad smile, Natsu closed his eyes and a ghost of his infamous grin playing on his lips as Lucy's voice rang through his mind until he slipped into the darkness that was death.


End file.
